trains_and_locomotivesfandomcom-20200213-history
EMD F40PH
Bio The EMD F40PH is a type of four-axle, 16-cylinder, passenger diesel locomotive manufactured by EMD between 1975-1992 (including its variants). Morrison-Knudsen also built several variants between 1991 to 2000, while the main model was built between 1976 to 1988. Several commuter railroads currently use F40PH locomotives, though the model was originally intended as a specialty locomotive for Amtrak. Many have since been scrapped, rebuilt, and/or retired. Amtrak no longer utilizes any of their original F40PH units in active service, however, many shells of former units still remain as NPCU (Non-powered Control Unit) cab/bagagge cars ("cabbage" cars) in head-end service. Some are preserved in various museums, while others are undergoing restoration. History The F40PH was originally constructed for America's passenger railroad Amtrak because the engines that Amtrak previously used, the SDP40F, were plagued by various degrees of maintenance and performance issues. However after many years of service the locomotives were retired and replaced with GE Genesis Series locomotives like the P40DC and P42DC beginning in 1993. Along with Amtrak, several other railroads purchased the F40PH including VIA Rail, Metra, Caltrain, MBTA, Coaster, Metrolink, GO Transit, and Music City Star and CSX. Variants MK Rail F40PH-2C and F40PH-3C Specifications The F40PH uses a turbocharged EMD 16-645E3. Trivia/Facts All remaining Amtrak F40PH locomotives have been converted to NPCU's, while some unrebuilt units remain in storage awaiting their next fate. Every year during the month of December, Caltrain utilizes F40PH locomotive 920 to pull the holiday train that runs every year to benefit various charities, including the Salvation Army. Gallery CIMG0632.JPG|AMTK 281 sits in the California Railroad Museum in Sacremento, CA. CIMG5611.JPG|AMTK 406, a converted NPCU locomotive, is on the rear of the Amtrak Exhibit Train on National Train Day 2015. CIMG5671.JPG|JPBX 907 at Menlo Park Caltrain F40PH with Rooflight.JPG|An oddball Caltrain F40PH with a roof-mounted headlight. Amtrak NPCU without Roof.jpg|An Amtrak NPCU with distinct bulbs meant for housing wi-fi equipment for on-board passengers. ACE 10th Anniversary F40PH.jpg|ACE (Alamont Commuter Express) 10th anniversary F40PH. FXE (Ex Amtrak) F40PH.jpg|An ex-Amtrak F40PH lettered for Ferromex and intended for use on their "Chepe" train, but never delivered. Said unit is now a Rock Island heritage unit used by the Iowa Northern Railway (IANR #678). Rock Island F40PH Heritage unit (ex FXE AMTK).jpg|IANR #678 leading an Iowa Hawkeye's excursion train. Main Eastern F40PH's.jpg|A pair of Maine Eastern F40PH units. Early Amtrak F40PH.jpg|An early Amtrak F40PH unit painted in the company's "Phase II" livery. RMSX F40PH-2M.jpg|A Speno Rail (now part of Pandrol Jackson) F40PH built to GP38-2 specs for MoW service. Rebuilt F40PHR.jpg|A rebuilt F40PH assigned to MoW service (originally a Canadian-American Railroad rebuild). F40PH-3 Tag.jpg|An F40PH-3 builder's tag from a Metra unit. Metra F40PH fleet.jpg|A fleet of Metra F40PH units. Leased NS F40PH Units.jpg|In an unusual move, Amtrak leased a dozen or so F40PH units to NS between 2000-2001. Here, a consist of units leads a mixed manifest prior to the unit's retirement. F40PH with predecessors.jpg|An F40PH leading two units of its precedessor: the SDP40F. Phase 2 F40PH.jpg|Another Phase II-painted Amtrak F40PH. AMTK 90225 Caltrain Heritage Paint.JPG|AMTK #90225 painted in a Caltrain heritage livery. AMTK 90218 NPCU.jpg|A damaged Phase V-painted Amtrak NPCU revealing its original Phase III livery. Sources en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EMD_F40PH http://www.amazon.com/Locomotives-Modern-Diesel-Electric-Reference/dp/1554078962 Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Four-axled Diesel locomotives Category:American locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Amtrak locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:MK Rail Locomotives Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Canadian locomotives